mountandbladefsfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Roman Empire
'}} |image = Banner of the Holy Roman Empire.jpg|Banner Start of the Holy Roman Empire.jpg|Location |capital = Nürnberg |government = Monarchy Empire |ruler = Kaiser Conrad III |claimant = Emperor Ferry of Upper Lorraine |culture = European (German) |north = Kingdom of Denmark |south = Guelphs and Ghibellines factions, Roma |west = Kingdom of France |east = Polish Principalities and Kingdom of Bohemia }} The Holy Roman Empire is one of the faction of the Medieval Conquest. It located on the center and top of Europe. Holy Roman Empire was ruled by Kaiser Conrad III. The de-facto capital of the Holy Roman Empire is Nürnberg. The claimant to the throne was Emperor Ferry of Upper Lorraine. Its bordered the Kingdom of France in the west, the Kingdom of Denmark in the north, the Polish Principalities and the Kingdom of Bohemia in the east, and the territories of Guelphs and Ghibellines. And in the southeast is the Kingdom of Hungary. At the start of the game, the Holy Roman Empire is at war with Kingdom of Denmark, and soon in the near future, the Holy Roman Empire declared war random factions in Italy. History Sinibaldo Fieschi, later Pope Innocent IV deposed Emperor Frederick II on 1242, without his successors nor issue, the Empire might be existed. With Henry Raspe, Landgrave of Thuringia was set up as anti-king to Frederick, challenged Conrad FitzCountess a duel (at the time of Conrad was Duke of Swabia, heir to the imperial throne), resulting in Conrad's wounded in duel; which Conrad's lost the German throne. But the controversy or King Henry dispute declined of King Henry's repulation and was forced to abdicated and favor of Conrad FitzCountess. The first election of the Holy Roman Empire was set on took place on 13 January 1243 in Frankfurt, between King Conrad FitzCountess, Duke of Swabia and Ferdinand III, King of Castile. After Conrad was elected as first Holy Roman Emperor as Kaiser Conrad III in Frankfurt. Conrad III was set to official capital was Nürnberg. Conrad was wounded during a assassination attempt in 1245, which crippled the Emperor for rest of his life and his reign. His rivalry with Pope Innocent IV and was role Battle of Parma with his friend, High Lord Ezzelino III de Romano of the Ghilbellians. Rulers Vassals Territories The territory of the Holy Roman Empire contains the following towns, castles, and villages: Note that over the course of the game, other kingdoms may besiege and take over these lands, and the Holy Roman Empire may gain more. However, these places are the only ones from which you can recruit European. There are European recruits in European villages, and also mercenaries in taverns. Trivia *The Holy Roman Empire had no official capitals, Kingdom of Germany's capital was Aachen during the reign of Charlemagne or Charles I as the first Holy Roman Emperor as Emperor of the Germans. The capitals were both Frankfurt and Nürnberg until 1254, when Conrad III established Frankfurt as the official capital. *The largest territory of the empire after 962 was the Kingdom of Germany, though it also came to include the Kingdom of Bohemia, the Kingdom of Burgundy, the Kingdom of Italy, and numerous other territories. *There's a possibility that Holy Roman Empire and the Kingdom of France might declaration of war (in reality, Emperor Conrad III made a brotherly relationship with French King Louis IX.)